Keyblade Wielder's Companion
by Soralover94
Summary: I knew I shouldn't have fell in love with Sora, a video game character, however, it is too late for me to turn back. Hoshino AKA Mitsuki is stuck in the Kingdom Hearts universe and she needs to find out why. On the way she meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy. With those three as her traveling companions, you can bet there will be some interesting things happening.
1. Chapter 1

Key Wielder's Companion

"Sora..." The full fledged angel looked back at the teenage girl that had some tears falling down her face. The angel smiled, "we will meet again." The girl just nodded her head slowly still having no control of the tears. Sora the angel looked over at her superior to get approval to go to the crying girl. The superior just nodded. Sora flew slowly back to the girl. "Hoshino..." Hoshino looked up at Sora. Sora started to wipe the tears away from her friends face. "This is not the end, after all you are part of me and I am a part of you. So please give me a smile before I depart?" Hoshino looked down but looked back up and smiled. "Thanks."

The two of them hugged each other for what might've been the last time. Then a jingle was heard through Sora's ears since only angels are able to hear that jingling sound. She turns around to see her superior looking at her as if they needed to hurry up. "I understand..." She looks back at Hoshino and smiles.

"Bye Hoshino, remember I am with you, always." Sora lets go of Hoshino and starts flying towards her superior. When she caught up to her superior they slowly flew to the gate and the gate slowly closed behind the two of them leaving Hoshino standing there. Then a bright light engulfed her and her surroundings. "Goodbye, Sora."

*******  
>My eyes felt all heavy, I touched them and sure enough, they were puffy. Great, I was crying in my sleep. All of a sudden, I remember my best friend Sora.<p>

Then I remembered, I'm not in my room. 'wha? ...where am I?' This place looked familiar but from where, I had no idea. The door opened and there stood Yuffie. "Oh good! You are awake!" She said with such excitement. Instantly, I pinched my shoulder to make sure I was dreaming. It hurt, great, I wasn't dreaming. Then came in Aerith, "Oh, she is awake." She said very gently. Ugh...too much pink.

I tried to talk to them but nothing came out, I looked down and touched my throat. 'I...I can't talk?! Why?!' "So you can't talk huh?" Then there was Leon leaning against the door frame then closed the door. I just nodded at them. It was silent for quite a while.

"So what's your name?!" Yuffie said with excitement trying to make the awkward silence disappear. She sat down next to me on the bed when I was sitting. "Yuffie...she can't talk." Aerith said sighing. Leon just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Yuffie takes out a paper and a pencil out of nowhere. "I know but maybe we can communicate with her like this!" She shoves the paper and pencil on me. "That's a good idea Yuffie." Aerith said still with a soft voice. Yuffie made a face that said 'praise me more', I laughed but even when I did, no sound came out.

"Woah! Even when she laughs no sounds come out!...creepy." "Yuffie!" Aerith yelled but it didn't really sound like a yell. "I'm just saying the truth!" Yuffie pouts.

The door opened revealing three characters that I could never forget. The three of them entered the room. "Hey guys! Is the girl up?" Oh my god! It was Miyu Irino's voice not the Joel Osment voice, don't get me wrong, Osment's voice is amazing but I love Miyu Irino's so much more! Im glad I can't speak cause if I could I would be fan girl screaming right now! Oh man I can feel myself just explode any minute!

Yuffie giggles and then hugged me. "What do you think?" The boy's blue eyes stared directly at me and smiled that it made me get the melting feeling. "Thank god, I got there in time before the heartless did." I blushed and looked down not knowing where else to look. Then I heard coughing, looked up to see the duck tapping his webbed left foot while looking at the boy. He nervously laughed.

"Of course, with help from Donald and Goofy as well." Donald smiled with his eyes closed and stuck his head up high. Knowing how Donald is in the video game, he may be able to cure but he doesn't help out that much either, but of course that's cause I sucked at playing the game.

"Sora, why don't you take her over to Merlin's?" I heard Leon say that but he still had his eyes closed while still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Yeah, then maybe Merlin can figure out why she can't speak!" Yuffie still hugging me. "Wha?! She lost her voice?!" Donald, Goofy, and Sora's mouth dropped to the floor, I couldn't help but laugh and I felt my eyes close while laughing.

"No sound..." I heard Sora say. I open my eyes to see him have pity in his eyes. I just look at him and instantly, my laughter stopped. I felt myself blush and looked down. It went silent for a few seconds. "Got it." I look back up and he was smiling with his hand reaching out. "Let's go, maybe Merlin can get your voice back!" Seeing him smile made me smile. I nodded and reached for his hand. When he grabbed my hand, he pulled me up from the bed and I was standing. Sora was still smiling and I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

"So as you heard, my name is Sora." He pointed to himself with his thumb and then pointed at the white duck and black dog. "And those two are Donald and Goofy." Donald and Goofy came closer and waved their hands. Seeing the real things felt weird since I am so used to seeing the Disney mascots.

"Have you three introduced yourselves yet?" Sora turned his head to Leon. "Not yet we were about to though." Aerith said with a gentle smile as always. Someone hugged me from behind, I'm guessing it was Yuffie. I looked up to see it definitely was Yuffie. Yes, I am 5 feet, I am a short midget, but Yuffie wasn't that much taller than me but enough to hug me from behind. I remember reading somewhere she was around 5'2 or something. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie! Nice to meet ya!" She winked while still hugging me. I could see Sora rolling his eyes and I tried not to break a smile.

I looked over to Aerith next, "my name is Aerith nice to meet you." She said with a smile and I just smiled back at her.

Last was Leon who still didn't move from his spot since he came in the room. "And that's Squall!" I saw Yuffie's arm stretch and her finger points at Leon. Leon opens his blue eyes and glares at me. Well in my point of view it looks like he really is glaring at me but in reality I know he is glaring at Yuffie. When he glared I felt myself jump out of my skin. "Aw! Don't be like that Squalls!" I can imagine Yuffie pouting right now, looked up, then looked back at Leon. Yeah, she was pouting.

Leon closed his eyes and said, "I told you not to call me that." "Aw! But I like calling you that." Once again, Leon opens his eyes and glares, and once again I jump. Sora cuts in and said, "He likes to be called Leon though."

"By the way, when are you planning to let go of her hand, Sora?" I heard Yuffie teasing Sora, we both look at our hands and we seperated them quickly. I felt my cheeks on fire. I hear Yuffie and Aerith both giggling and Donald and Goofy were laughing. They were making it worse by doing that. "We should go now!" Sora said while exiting the door, Donald and Goofy were still laughing. I looked over at Yuffie who was no longer hugging me and went to Aerith. "We'll ask you your name once you get back." I nodded and went with Donald and Goofy who were just finished laughing and exited the room into the cold air.

Sora was waiting outside with his hands behind his head. "Took you guys long enough, come on, Merlin's place isn't too far from here." I already knew that or rather anybody who played Kingdom Hearts knows that Merlin's place is also in the third district but it's not like I can say anything about that anyways. I just shrugged and followed Sora and the group.

A few heartless appeared in front of us and the three of them instantly took out their weapons. "Don't worry, we'll protect you, no matter what." He looked back at me and winked. I felt my heart melt once again. Dang it, he always had that effect with me. He looked back at the heartless and started to attack them with Donald and Goofy right behind him. It took about a minute or so for them to finish. Once they were done they looked back at me, I guess to make sure that I wasn't attacked or something. They all sighed in relief and put their weapons away.

"Let's go! We're almost there." In fact, I knew it was just around the corner. Just as I thought, it was. The door opened and we all went through. Being able to see all these Kingdom Heart places that only I could only dream of, come to life, seems so unreal. Sora took the first jump on the rock and then faced me. "Be careful! If you don't jump at the right timing, you'll fall in!" Sora yelled, I looked at the water, it did look kind of mucky. Why didn't I notice this when I played the game, oh that's right! I didn't have a bright screen! It sucked! Knowing how my timing was for jumping on the rocks back then, I doubt my timing will be any better now!

"Sora, why don't you carry her?" I look up to see that Donald and Goofy on the fourth stone already with Sora's back turning to me. "What?!"

I took a deep breath in and then out. I can do this, hopefully. I jumped and I felt an impact. I realized I just closed my eyes, I opened them and looked up to see Sora grinning, hugging me. Well four more to go.

I can't believe my luck, I kept missing the last rock. Sora gave up after the third time and carried me...I felt so bad that I wanted to die. I mean compared to other girls I'm not that heavy but still...

"Hey..." I looked up to see Sora a few inches away from my face. I felt my cheeks heating up, oh god, too close! "You ok?" I nodded fast with so much speed I think I got a little dizzy. He laughed and said, "Well that's good then."

A cough was heard, Sora turned a little, and I could see an old wizard wearing blue with a white beard looking at me and Sora. "Well are you going to introduce us, Sora?" He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck. "Right, this is Merlin, he helps me train my magic skills...Merlin, this is...uh..." Sora turned to me wide eyed with realization. "Oh man! I forgot to ask your name!" I heard a face palm and a moan. I can imagine it being Donald. I giggled just thinking about it.

"I see...this girl is silent is she?" Merlin walked up to me and waved his wand once making it glitter. Then the wand touched my forehead lightly, that surprised me knowing that in the movie he was in, he hit Arthur pretty hard.

'Well my dear girl, may I ask what your name is? Oh, by the way, I realized that you tend to look down a lot, that will catch up to you soon if you don't stop that habit.' My head was instantly lifted up by force, it felt weird. In front of me was Merlin with his black eyes and spectacles looking at me dead ahead, I felt violated somehow.

'I'm sorry my dear girl, I don't mean to make you feel violated, it's just how old age is, I can't see your face properly from a far away distance.' Wait...did he just read my inner thoughts just now? 'Yes I did' Oh...

'So my dear girl, shall we have some fun?' Wha? He had a small grin on his face. 'You see, I don't get to have that much fun that often." This is confusing me but oh well I don't mind I guess. I shrugged and he smirked at my reaction. What did he have planned exactly?

'You will see...' I just tilt my head to the right in confusion. Then I realized Donald, Goofy, and Sora were frozen in place. Freaky. 'Yes well now...' Merlin snapped his fingers and Donald, Goofy, and Sora were breathing again. "ugh...what just happened?" He looked over at Donald and Goofy. Both of them gave Sora a confused face as a response. "Right, well, I just talked to the girl."

"O...k..." Sora scratched his head. "Unfortunately, the poor girl doesn't remember her name or anything." When Merlin said that to all three of them and they were shocked. Even I was shocked. Old man said what?! He turned to me and winked. 'Play along now, dearie.' I just nodded. He smiled and turned to the back to the three.

"So this dearie needs a name. Why don't you three agree on a name for her?" What?! Oh god! I was ready to scream! Donald, Goofy, and Sora were going to give me a name?!

Merlin walked up to me and stood right next to me. The three looked at each other and then started to ponder. I looked at Merlin and he just winked. "Oh! How about Maxi?" Goofy asked with a happy tone. "That's your sons name Goofy!" Donald retorts back. "Oh yeah! Uhyuck!" I smiled hearing Goofy's laugh always made me smile. "You got any ideas, Donald?" I can hear Donald groaning in pain. Wow, he's thinking too hard. I can imagine him picking a name that is either close to Daisy's name or a flower name since Daisy's name is a flower name. "Rosie?" What am I? A doll? I shook my head in response.

"What do you think, Sora?" I froze in place hearing his name. I can literally hear my heart beating so hard. "Rosie is a little..." I heard him saying. "Then what would you name her Sora?" When I heard that, I had negative thoughts, what happens if he picks the name Kairi? I never did or ever like Kairi. No offense to all those KairiXSora fans out there... I just...no. "Hm..." Then he was walking up to me. Each step he took I felt my heart beating louder and louder. He stopped right in front of me. Our eyes looking at each other, my brown eyes looking at his pretty blue eyes.

"Mitsuki?" I snapped back to reality. "Is that good?" He was blushing and rubbing his neck. "Why Mitsuki?" Donald asking Sora while standing next to him. "Well..." He stopped rubbing his neck and then looked at me seriously with a tint of blush on his cheeks. "I can see the moonlight reflecting your eyes." I looked at him confusing. He turned around to the window and then I realized the moonlight was coming from the window.

"So I thought something with moon in the name would be good...do you not like it?" He turned back to face me. I smiled at him then shook my head. I really liked the name. "She said she liked the name, Sora." Merlin said. Oops, I kind of forgot he was right next to me. "So Mitsuki it is!" Goofy said with happiness. I smiled and nodded with my eyes closed.

"What exactly was your purpose for coming here you four?" Merlin asked out of the blue. "Leon said to bring Mitsuki here." Donald said. "I see..." "We were wondering if there was a way for her to get her voice back or something." Sora said and I noticed he was looking to me then Merlin every few seconds. "Well...Let me check her first."

We were all confused what Merlin meant by that. "Open your mouth, dear." I was confused, but I did it anyway. "Stick out your tongue." Out of reflex, I did what I was told. Hey, I was raised to respect my elders so deal with it. Then I felt his wand on the tip of my tongue (no perverted joke intended), I mean who knows where his wand has been so I cringed a little thinking about it. "Hm...I see...you can stop that now dear." He said and I closed my mouth.

"Well?" Donald asked tapping his left foot with his arms crossed. "Indeed...I'm afraid we are dealing with some horrible dark magic here." Merlin looked at me with a dark expression on his face. This kind of scared me a little. I felt my throat once more out of reflex. "Dark magic?! You don't think..." Sora exclaimed. The old wizard looks back at him and nods. "Heartless are indeed involved..." Why the heartless? Aren't they supposed to take away my heart not my voice?! 'Unless they were ordered to by Maleficent.' I heard Merlin in my head and he was looking back at me. I just looked down at the floor.

Maleficent? Why would she want my voice? She needed the seven princesses hearts not my voice, besides, my voice was not that good to begin with anyway. This was conflicting in more ways than one.

"I have an idea...Sora, Donald, Goofy...Why don't you have Mitsuki here, go with you. Maybe you guys will learn a little more why she is involved with Maleficent." "No way!" Donald butted in. "Why not?!" Sora argued. "We don't have room!" The duck argued back at him. Donald does make a very good point. I felt my head looking back at the ground. "No problem, have Sid make some improvements on the gummi ship is all."

"We don't have time!" This argument kept going on until Donald finally gave in about 15 minutes or so. He really can keep an argument going. So in the end, I'm going to be going on adventures with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I looked at Sora and he smiled back at me. My heart was pounding out of my chest but I smiled back regardless. I wonder how my life will be like with these three by my side. Only time will tell.

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while! If this is your first time hearing of me then welcome to my very first Kingdom Heart's fanfiction! I know the first chapter isn't that great but I promise I will make it more interesting as time progresses! So until then I'll let your minds wander on what you think will happen next. :3 Look forward to my next update! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Key Wielder's Companion Ch.2

A/N: I DO NOT OWN KH! I wish I did! I would have Sora as my husband! NOTICE ME SORA-SENPAI! NOTICE ME!

Donald decided not to upgrade the gummi ship so we were about ready to depart. Leon and the gang, including Merlin, came to see us depart for our next destination. "Be careful out there." Aerith said as always with her quiet and calm voice. "Aren't we always?" Sora grinned ear to ear and put his hands behind his head. 'Not really.' I thought to myself. "Oh before I forget, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Mitsuki... make a circle." Merlin instructed, we all looked at each other and we shrugged. "Now put your left wrists out in front of you." We did as we were told. I heard Merlin mutter something and then our wrists started to glow. Donald blue, Goofy green, Sora red, and me yellow. Then a bracelet formed on our wrists and the glow vanished.

We all looked at Merlin for some answers. "Use this bracelet to communicate with Mitsuki." "Wait! So we can talk to her?!" Sora exclaimed with excitement and Merlin just responded with a nod. "Great!" "How does it work?" Goofy asked scratching his head under his hat. "Simple, Mitsuki just needs to touch the bracelet and then her thoughts will go to you guys. If she just wants to talk to only one of you she just needs to think of that person and then her thoughts will be heard by that person. Try it out Mitsuki." I nodded, a little nervous. I touched the bracelet and it started to glow yellow. *Sora, Donald, Goofy...can you hear me?* I blushed just thinking about it. "Woah! Mitsuki was that you?" Sora turned to me fully. I just nodded. *I'm glad I'm finally able to communicate with you guys.* "Glad to be able to hear you talk or rather think. Uhhyuck!" Goofy laughed. "Yeah! So now we will be able to communicate with you!" Donald said excitingly. I just nodded not knowing what else to say or rather think.

*Merlin, just wondering, but how long are they able to hear my thoughts?* "For as long as you want. Just take your hand off the bracelet and they will not be able to hear you." I tried it, did it work? My bracelet is no longer glowing, so, I hope so. "Do you guys hear Mitsuki's thoughts?" All three looked at each other than they looked at Merlin and shook their head. "Then it works..." 'Thanks Merlin!' I bowed to Merlin and he just replied "Don't mention it my dear! Just make sure to take care of these three." "Hey!" Donald and Sora exclaimed. All of us started to laugh. Yuffie hugged me, "You better come back soon alright?!" She said with her tears in her eyes. I just nodded and hugged her back, I also felt tears in my eyes for some odd reason. It's not the last time I'll see them, so I shouldn't be crying.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Donald yelled at us to get moving. Goofy, Sora, and I just nodded at his response. We waved them goodbye and we were departing for the next world. It's been a while since I last played the first Kingdom Hearts so I don't quite remember which world they went to after their trip from Traverse Town. I looked around the gummi ship, just like how most fanfictions wrote, it really was bigger than from the outside. It's the magic of Disney, I suppose.

I heard muttering between the three guys, I just tilt my head to the side wondering what they were saying. "Not it!" Donald and Goofy said it really loud, I flinched. "Sora's it!" Goofy laughed and Donald laughed not long after him. I turned around to see Sora pouting and crossed his arms. "No fair..." He mummered. Oh god! Cute alert much?! I just wanted to hug him! No bad Hoshino!

"So Mitsuki!" I snapped out of it and looked over at Donald. "You will be sleeping in Sora's room!" EH?! I touched my bracelet really quickly. *What?!* I felt shocked. "No worries! It was fair cause Sora didn't say not it loud enough!" Donald said. "Hey! It wasn't fair you guys said it before you guys even said Go!" Sora argued while still crossing his arms.

I thought about Sora for a second, hoping that Donald and Goofy won't hear this since it is kind of private I guess. *Um...Sora, I don't mind sleeping on the floor, I've done it for a good week or two.* He looked at me as if I grew a second head with his arms dropped to his side, I guess due to the shock? Doanld and Goofy had confused faces. "No! I can't let you do that!" He argued. I twitched at how badly he refused. "I mean!...A girl sleeping on the floor is not right." He started to blush. I slowly reached for his hands and we touched he looked at me. I smiled hoping he got my message. He blushed once more and rubbed the back of his head. I laughed at that. Thank you Sora.

It was time for us to get ready to bed, Sora was brushing his teeth, I was looking around the room. Pretty simple room there really wasn't much in his room but then again he did start his journey not too long ago. I touched my bracelet thinking about Sora. *Sora...Um sorry to bother you but where did you guys go before coming to Traverse Town?* He looked at me with his toothbrush in his mouth with some foam coming out. It made me want to smile but I holded it in. He spit into the sink, "you mean like what world did we travel to before we went back to Traverse Town to get some supplies?" I nodded. He thought about it. "Ah! We went to Agrabah!" Oh! So they went to Aladdin's world! In a way I hated that world cause of the enemies were so hard for me but I wanted to see Aladdin! Darn. "Why'd you ask?" I touched my bracelet. *Just wondering.* "O...k..." He went back to brushing his teeth.

I sat down on his spinning chair and looked around the room. I never thought they actually slept, since in the game they choose a world and are usually there in less than 5 minutes unless they had warp but we are not that advanced yet...or I don't think we are. It's been a while since I've played Kingdom Hearts that I don't remember every single detail. Man, why can't I remember what the next world was? "Having fun?" I saw Sora, smiling, and leaning against the door frame from the bathroom door. He is soo bad for my heart. I just nodded. Rather, I need to survive this night and for a while. He closed the bathroom door and walked to the bed. When he sat on the bed he looked at me, smiled, and patted the bed next to me. I tilted my head in confusion. "Let's talk." He smiled. I smiled in response and walked to spot where he wanted me to sit.  
>**************<p>

In the end, we talked about our friends and his adventure so far. "And that's how my friend, Riku's hair turned white!" Geez, and here I thought it was all natural, I laughed too much when he told me the story that my stomach hurt. "So...what's it like in your world, I mean from what you said, it sounds like a lot of fun!" Sora said with enthusiasm. I just nodded. *It's alright I guess...It gets loud a lot though cause you hear motorcycles, cars, and loud music.* "It still sounds a lot of fun..." Sora said. I smiled at him. *It's getting late...we should probably get some sleep...* "Yeah you're probably right." He said with a disappointing voice.

*Well, there is always tomorrow right?* I said in my mind. Sora looked at me with happiness dancing in his eyes. "Yeah!" He laid down and then said, "Oh right, you need half of the bed too." He laid on his side still looking at me. "Well are you just going to sit there or sleep?" He chuckled. I blushed in response. "...maybe I should've called you akazukin." *Akazukin?* "Little red riding hood because you blush a lot!" I felt my cheeks heat up even more. *N-No I don't! You're terrible!* I pouted and he laughed as a response. "Hey I was just kidding!" I continued to pout.

"I wonder what the next world will be like." I look over at him and he was still looking at me. I shrugged and started playing with the bracelet. *I have no idea but this'll be my first world not including Traverse Town so I hope it's a nice one.* Sora laughs, "there are heartless everywhere, there isn't a place that's 'nice' you know." *I guess you got a point there...* I laid down on the bed on my side as well and we were both looking at each other. I suddenly felt my heart beating out of my chest. His blue eyes were really beautiful, if I could, I would stare at them forever. Oh my god! Snap out of it Hoshino! Looking somewhere else hopefully he didn't notice. "You know, you bite your lip a lot." I look back at him with surprise. *Do I?* "You don't notice?" I shook my head in response. Sora chuckles making me confused. "I guess that's a cute point of yours." He winks and my cheeks burn up. "Ha! You ARE akazukin!" *No I am not!* He laughed and started messing with my hair. He stopped messing with my hair and turned the other way so he wasn't looking at me.

*? ...Sora?* "...I'm tired...besides, if we keep on talking, we might fall asleep while fighting heartless and then we will get lectured by Donald. We don't want that right?" I smiled cause he was right about that. *Yeah, you're right, we better get some sleep then...Night Sora.* I turned to the other way so I could fall asleep. "Night, Mitsuki."

Sora's Dream (Basically his POV of meeting Hoshino)

"I can't believe Aladdin wanted us to bring Genie with us." "I know! Well more allies the better!" Says the person who wouldn't let us bring Riku along. I pouted just remembering that made my blood boil. "Waoh!" I heard Goofy yell. "Goofy?" "Heartless!" I took my keyblade out in an instant. Most of them were soldiers and large body heartless with a couple of shadows surrounding something or somebody. "Hey! Heartless over here!" I yelled but they were still standing looking at whatever it was. I looked over at Donald and Goofy who were just as confused as I was.

We dashed towards them and started attacking. Since the large bodies weren't facing us it was easy to take them down, the weird thing was they weren't putting up a fight. None of the heartless were...it just didn't make any sense. Too deep in thought, I didn't hear Donald and Goofy calling my name. "SORA!" "OW! What?!" My left ear! "Look!" Donald pointed to what the heartless were surrounding. It was a girl, she looked about my age with black hair with long bangs and a ponytail. "I wonder what she is doing here...this is the third district so there are some heartless around here." She doesn't seem to have a weapon either to protect her from anything either. "We better take her to Leon and them, maybe they know who she is." Goofy made a good point. I look back at the girl and started to carry her. "Well let's go." And we started to head there.

She was awake, thank goodness. I smiled knowing that she was alright and she wasn't hurt anywhere. However her not being able to speak bothered me, I really wanted to know what she sounded like...I guess that will have to wait. However one question still bugged me, why weren't the heartless attacking her? It just doesn't make any sense. Anyway, Yuffie really liked the girl for some odd reason but then again she is kind of pretty. Wait! Did I just call her pretty?! Cmon! Snap out of it Sora! What are you thinking?! You barely even know her for crying out loud! When we went to Merlin's house, she kept on missing the last rock, I don't blame her, I did that a few times myself but she especially couldn't do it. So I picked her up, she didn't seem to like that though. Guess I have to remind myself next time not to do that...is there a next time?

Merlin wanted us to pick a name for her, in the right moment, the moonlight shone on her chocolate colored eyes, it was beautiful to look at. Woah! Really?! What am I thinking?! I seriously don't know her! So I need to stop that!

I can finally hear her thoughts! I can't wait to be able to talk to her, I mean sure I'll be able to talk to her even if she can't talk but at least we will be able to have a conversation! I couldn't wait to ask her all these questions like where she is from, what she likes to do in her free time, and what kind of friends she has.

When me, Donald, and Goofy decided who would be "it" those two cheated but secretly I didn't mind because there was so much that I wanted to ask her! In the end, it didn't matter we weren't able to talk as much because we need our sleep but hey! We have time and I just can't wait to be able to talk to her more.

A girl with a white dress...who is that? Kairi? No...this girl has longer hair... she has wings... she is whispering something...I can't hear. What is she saying? I want to get closer but she is too far away. Something is slowly going down her face...Is she crying? Why? Don't cry...No! She is slowly fading away! Don't go! Wait!

Wait!

Wait...

...

A/N: I want to thank these people for following and or favoriting my story: Jennifer861, Mimmy14, Ryu Yuki, Shiranai Atsune, Raziel104, and grapejuice101! You guys are the best! Thank you guys so much! You guys are the reason I'm still writing my story so keep on rocking! ;) Love you guys and stay tuned for the next one! Bye everyone! ^0^


	3. Monstro

Keyblade Weilder's Companion Ch.3

Hoshino/Mitsuki's POV

Ugh...what time is it? I tried to turn to my side but I couldn't for some odd reason...what's going on?

I looked up and saw something I thought I would never see in my whole entire life. Sora's sleeping face and he was right in front of me, so close...a little too close! I felt my cheeks burn up! Maybe he was right, I do blush a lot but to be called little red is just... I hear him groan and I felt something tighten around my waist. Wait was he actually hugging me?! There has to be a way to see if it's true, turning my head in a weird angle worked, I was able to see his arms around my waist. Please someone wake me up! I know that this can't be happening in real life! So someone please wake me up!

"Wait..." Was Sora talking in his sleep? "Wait!" He was...I wonder what he was dreaming about, probably about Kairi or Riku. Wait a second, tears are forming in his eyes. No way! "WAIT!" His eyes shot open, that scared me. He was breathing heavily. "What was I...?" Then he saw me really close to him, "Mitsuki?" Then he looked at his arms that were tightly around my waist. "Woah!" He let go of me really quickly...ouch. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" he started to ruffle his hair. *It's alright...but are you ok?* He looked at me. "What do you mean?" *It seemed like you had a nightmare...did you want to talk about it?...You don't have to if you don't want to of course.*

"I don't remember." Eh? What? *You...you don't remember? But you were asleep a couple of seconds ago...* "I know... and yet I don't remember it at all...I hope it wasn't too important." *I hope not either.*

It was time for breakfast, the fridge and microwave are amazing! You just have to think of what you want to eat and when you open the fridgerator or microwave door, it magically appears! I wish my world microwave and fridge can do that. Sora was just eating toast, while Donald and Goofy were eating what looked like leftovers. They were all staring at me...I wonder what for?

Sora's POV

We were all staring at Mitsuki, when I first used it I remember almost spitting up the waffles the microwave magically made. The microwaved binged, she opened the microwave door to reveal waffles. Huh, I guess we both think alike when it comes to food.

She put down the waffles and sat next to me. *Why are all of you staring and smiling weirdly like that?* "What no we aren't!" I replied. *...o...kay...* She used her knife and started cutting up the waffle. Once she finished cutting the waffle up a bit she took a bite of it. Since she was next to me I couldn't see her face that well, Donald and Goofy leaned in more to see Mitsuki's reaction. I heard the chair slam down to the floor, she took the plate near the trashcan, dumped it, and put the dish in the sink. Donald and Goofy laughed, I guess Mitsuki's reaction was funny, I wished I was able to see it. She glared at us *why didn't you guys tell me the microwave food tastes horrible?!*

"It's not just the microwave food...even the pudding tastes bad in the fridge." I responded to her, she did a facepalm. *Is there anything that doesn't taste bad in this fridge or microwave?* "Only vegetables, fruit, frozen meat, milk, and uh...uh...what else Donald?" Donald did a facepalm like Mitsuki did. "The bag of rice Goofy!" "Oh yeah Uhhycuk! I forgot!" "You always forget!" Each one of us laughed.

The alarm went off, "Warning! Heartless ahead please prepare to shoot!" I take my position and start blasting them. After about five minutes of shooting at heartless, we see something up ahead that doesn't look like a heartless so I stopped shooting.

"What is that?" Donald asked. "Wow, it's huge!" I exclaimed cause it really was huge. It started to move and I felt myself not being able to move. "It's a giant whale!" Goofy exclaimed. "It's Monstro!" Jiminy exclaimed. Mitsuki looked over at Jiminy, *Monstro?* "He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" He was explaining to Mitsuki. Then I felt the ship moving on it's own and sure enough I see Monstro looking at us. "Whoa! Sora, get us out of here!" Donald said in panic. He was coming closer, oh crap! "Too late! He's going to swallow us!" I said before we were eaten by the whale.

**********************  
>Mitsuki's POV (Dream world)<p>

"Hoshino!" I woke up to see that I was in a white background and see an angel in front of me. "Sora-chan!" Basically I am this angel's reincarnation and she has the same name as my favorite video game character, creepy I know.

"Hoshino..." She helps me up from the ground. "I'm scared." "Why?" I can tell just by her hands that she was trembling. I looked up at her to see fright in her eyes and sadness. "...I can't tell you but...just please be careful! I beg of you." "I promise you, Sora-chan! After all I am your reincarnation." She looks down. "I hope you're right."

*************  
>I woke up to see that I felt all gooey. Oh that's right we were eaten by Monstro. Great, just great! I didn't like this world! I wouldn't say it's my number one world that I hate. However, this world is pretty annoying in my book nontheless. Somebody or something was throwing down small items at us. Not too long afterwards Sora came to.<p>

"Knock it off!" Donald exclaimed. *I don't think they can hear you Donald...* "Hey, Sora. Are you okay?" Goofy asked him. "What are you guys doing? Where are we, anyway?" I can hear him looking around. I was more interested in the pissed off Donald who was tapping his fingers on his arm. I hear another item about to drop. *Incoming!* I exclaimed to Sora as it was going right towards him. "Whoa!"

"Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us." Goofy was trying to explain to us. "And for today's weather: expect showers." He sounded like a weatherman saying it like that. A big thunk was heard, the item hit his shield making it a lot louder, scaring me in the process making me look at him. "Heavy showers!" I couldn't help but giggle at that, whenever he said that it always made me want to laugh or smile.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed making me turn to look at him. "Who's there?" I looked up to see Pinocchio. "It's me." He said looking over at us. "Oh, it's just Pinocchio." Donald said as if it wasn't such a big surprise...three...two...one..."Pinocchio?!"

Jiminy comes out of Sora's pocket and lands on his shoulder. "Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch!" He called to him but Pinocchio just ignored Jiminy. Pinocchio was carrying a heavy green thing. "Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!" We all nodded and tried to catch up to him.

*****  
>Ugh! I was swimming in whale's saliva. Ew! Why did this have to be the first world I come to? I guess I shouldn't complain at least I made it before the last world. So I shouldn't really be complaining that much.<p>

Then I could hear an older voice much like an elders say, "What have you got there, Pinocchio?" Then I could hear Pinocchio say, "With this, we can get out of here, father." Sora looked at me and gave me a lift up to the ship then one after another we were holding on the railing of the ship. "Really? With this big block? You think so?" The older one asked with much doubt in his voice.

"It's true." Sora said Pinocchio looked at us followed by the older one. I remembered him from the movie and his name was Geppetto, for the longest time I couldn't remember his name until I saw the Drew Carey movie of Geppetto. "So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" Sora continued to speak. One by one we got up from the ships railing and on to the floor board.

"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness." he laughed. I always had a feeling like Geppetto was happy that he wasn't the only one but who wouldn't be happier with more people that can relate with his situation.

"Yeah, looks like it." Sora said nonchantly. "My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father." He said. Hurray! I actually remembered a hard name for once. He explained to Sora and the rest of them how he got here.

I saw Pinocchio leaving the ship and going near an entrance to that whale maze. Great, the adventure begins. "I hope he was a good boy in my absence." Geppetto said carrying the green block. Well even though he is old, he still can pick a heavy thing or two. Then I looked back over at Pinocchio who was going in the maze and slowly disappearing out of sight. That boy cannot hold still for even a second!

"Mitsuki..." I look over at Sora and tilt my head to the side in question. He gripped my shoulders lightly. "Stay here with Geppetto." *What why?* It's not like I'm going to complain but it was kind of sudden.

"You don't have a weapon or anything to protect you; me, Donald, and Goofy don't know what is going to happen in there so stay here where it is safe." He explained with a worried expression on his face. I just nodded in response and he looked more relaxed.

"We'll be back soon!" Donald said butting in. "Don't worry Mitsuki, it shouldn't take us too long!" Goofy hugged me and I nodded while hugging him back.

They look back at me before going into the entrance. *Be safe.*

While I was waiting for Sora and the gang to get out of there, I was on Gepetto's bed looking at Cleo. "Figero get down from there!" I looked over at Gepetto to see the tuxedo cat sticking out his tongue. "Oh dear, Figero that cat! I'm sorry about this but could you get Figero down?" I just tilt my head to the side in questioning. "I would do it myself but I'm afraid my old age just won't allow it." I nodded understanding. Now that I think of it, I don't remember ever seeing Figero in Monstro at all. Figero was looking at me. I can see that he was in a cranky mood.

If only I had my voice back, usually my voice tends to soothe cats for some odd reason. Ha! I doubt that's why Maleficent wanted my voice. I get up and go towards the dresser where the cat was on top of. He started to get defensive. When I was a good feet or so from the dresser he hissed. "Figero! Be nice to the lady." He looked the other way, not caring.

I open the bottom drawer and go on top of it. He hissed one more time and scratched my hand. I got him off the dresser and gave him to Geppetto. "Figero you've been a bad boy!" Waving his finger at the black and white cat. "Oh my goodness! You're bleeding dear!" He put Figero down and got the medication kit.

I sat down on the bed and Figero comes next to me. He meows and sits on my laps. I pet him with my unbleeding hand and he licks my injured hand. "Oh my! This is rare, Figero never lets anyone near him." I just shrug when he started treating the small tiny scratch.

"I forgot to ask your name my dear." I used the sign for paper and pen. He got out a feather with ink and parchment paper. That works. I wrote my name down or rather the one that Sora and them gave me anyways. "I see...your name is Mitsuki. What a lovely name my dear." I just nodded in response.

I got to talk or rather write to Gepetto a little more while I was waiting for Sora and them. "Oh that reminds me, Mitsuki. You don't have a weapon do you?" I just shook my head. "Well... A good friend of mine made this when I was in my 20's but I have no need for it. Why don't you have it." He took out elbow blades and they were nice and smooth, it didn't feel like the handles were wood at all. I hugged him in thanks and he laughed as a reply. "Why don't you go find that boy and the others. They are taking their time." I nodded and start to head out into the entrance of Monstros.

A/N: Hey guys I know I am late, I was busy with school and all. So here are the people I want to thank this time! LinkessKeyblade, Nameless Angel 00, FallenArcAngel16, Lugiaman14, and kirstybear for following or favoriting! You guys are awesome!  
>grapejuice101: hope your questions were answered in this chapter! Thanks for liking this story, it makes me happy! :)<br>Nameless Angel 00: Well it is explained in this chapter so look for it, if you hadn't already! ;) Thanks for commenting by the way! :D


End file.
